How They Came To Be
by fujin of shadows
Summary: 50 sentence on how the relationship between Zazie and Negi came to be... Expect OCNESS AND AU...


**_I know what you guys are thinking, that I should concentrate on my existing fics, I know that already but I really need to fildter my mind of some excess ideas so I wrote this random drabble about how Negi and Zazie came to be._**

**_This fic happened after the current arc. A bit AU and a bit of OC_**

* * *

_**Patience**_

Zazie was a very patient girl, evident to the fact that she had not yet throttle some her classmates for always trying to seduce her secret boyfriend.

Though that patience was slowly running out.

_**Sister**_

Even when they were little, Zazie was never in good terms with her sister but, she would freely admit that she owed her a debt that she could never repay.

It was her putting Negi and his companions under the effects of her Magic Lantern Circus that started her relationship with Negi in the first place.

_**Success**_

After returning from the magical world and after the whole Cosmo Entelecheia was over, the first thing that Negi did was to walk right up to Zazie and thank her for helping him break her sister's illusion. Her only answer to that was small kiss in the cheeks before giving him a ticket to her next performance.

_**Blind**_

Negi felt like he was blind for not noticing Zazie in his first year in Mahora. Seriously, how could he not notice a flower with such elegance?

_**Attraction**_

He had a lot of experiences with the opposite sex, with all of them having the body that most men would consider physically beautiful but strangely, Negi had never once lusted over their figures. Now that he was watching one of his students dancing in a thin wire and juggling sharp knives while only wearing a very revealing jester's outfit, he could not help himself but gawked and gasped at how attractive he finds Zazie's body is.

_**Tutoring**_

Zazie hated Math, for the life of her; she could not understand why humans bothered so much with critical equations that will only end up giving them a major headache in the long run. To her surprised, her second formal conversation with her Negi-sensei was him offering her tutoring on a Math exam.

_**Stoic**_

In the first week of the first semester after they came back from the magical world, Negi made sure to observe his most stoic student. He memorized every move she made and the way she interact and he could only conclude one thing.

Zazie is not a stoic person; she was just a very good actress and also a very shy girl.

_**Awkward**_

Negi has been in every awkward position, with or with numerous girls, known to man to the extent that he had already prepared a counter in every situation and scenario.

All though Zazie proved that he had not yet formed a counter or a solution for every awkward position known to demons. Hence, the reason why he was suddenly lying on top of Zazie in the middle of an abandon classroom

_**Silence**_

Having to teach a class that contains thirty hyper energetic girls means that having a silent class is next to impossible. Negi was slowly getting fed up with the noise but he was lucky to have one silent student in his class. And that said student became his haven when the noise became too annoying for him.

Zazie's silent attitude and her silence was the first bridge that she forge in her quest for his heart.

_**Observation**_

Negi was always aware that someone from the shadows was watching him but he was so preoccupied with the things around him that he didn't bother with it. Zazie had always observed Negi from a far and her heart always ache in an unknown reason whenever he ignored her presence.

_**Guardian Angel**_

It took years for Negi to realize that he has a guardian angel that watches over him from the shadows and it took his guardian angel a year for her to gain enough courage to actually reveal herself to him.

_**Moonlight.**_

Negi always enjoyed looking at the moonlight when the moon is full, what he doesn't enjoy was the fact that he's always alone every time he goes stargazing. That change one night when he stumbled across a clearing during a full moon.

The sight of Zazie dancing in the middle of the lake while the moonlight reflected on the surface of the water made him go awe in amazement.

That scene gave him another reason to enjoy the moonlight.

_**Performance**_

Zazie enjoyed performing in the circus and in front of a crowd. She enjoyed the applause that was given to her after every performance but the one thing that she truly relished was the applause given to her by Negi. The applause that he gives her was like an applause of a million audiences and that always made her performance worthwhile.

_**Company**_

She didn't know whether to thank Asuna or to slap her silly when she found Negi knocking on her door one night, asking her if he could spend the night with her. It seems that Asuna kick him out of their room for some stupid reason once again.

When she asked Negi why he chose her of all people, his simple answer was.

"I enjoy your company." Negi said with a smile.

_**Warmth**_

Zazie had snuck in Negi's room for more times than she could count and she often wonders what Asuna was feeling when Negi sleep walked and proceeds to sleep with her in her bed to make her react that violently. Now that Negi was lying next to her, unconsciously cuddling next behind her, she could only conclude that Asuna was a stupid idiot.

How in the hell could she complain when such warmth spread through her body like this. Zazie then proceeded to do the one thing that Asuna never did, she embraced Negi and pulled him closer while enjoying the warmth that he provides.

_**Lullaby**_

Negi had never once heard a lullaby; he didn't have the luxury for he was raise with the absence of his father and mother. So when he heard Zazie humming a lullaby during one of their nightly stargazing, he could not help but be amazed at how beautiful her voice is and how easy he drifted to slumber.

_**Eyes**_

Zazie was at awe at how deep and mature Negi's eyes are. Those deep eyes of his that were so young yet have certain flair of maturity in them. Those eyes were quite intoxication for her.

On the other hand, Negi adored Zazie's eyes. Her pale hazel eyes, those beautiful eyes that are filled with beauty and mystery, those eyes that he can't help but adore.

_**Strange**_

Asuna was furious and confused, furious because Negi had once again went off to god knows where without informing her or Konoka for what seems like the hundred times this month and confused because he was very secretive about it.

The one thing that she finds strange was the fact that Negi was always happy after returning from his nightly escapades and she can't help but feel jealous for some unknown reason.

_**Smile**_

Negi had only seen Zazie smile in a handful of occasions and those rare times that he had seen her smiling face were the times that she took his breath away.

_**Spar**_

Negi was first skeptical when Zazie offered him a spar. After all, he has improves his skills to the extent that he could fight Eva and Rakan to a standstill.

After five minutes of sparring, Negi was quite surprised when he found himself on the ground, nearly unconscious after one of Zazie's punches landed squarely on his face.

"Come on now Negi-sense, my sister said that you were a better fighter than this." Zazie exclaimed playfully as she showed Negi some fancy footwork.

_**Paradise**_

Zazie was a demon, there was no point denying it. The facts that she is a demon means that a paradise for her in both human and magical world is merely an illusion for demons are still view as a menace in both worlds.

But when she is with Negi, she could not help but feel that her paradise was right beside her.

_**Tea**_

Being raised in England, Negi enjoyed a delicious tea. So he was quite delighted when his temporary roommate brews him a delicious Jasmine Tea, and it was not an ordinary Jasmine Tea, it was the best Jasmine Tea he had ever taste in his life.

Negi gave Zazie so much praised that Zazie ended up making him different kinds of tea every morning during his stay in her room. Negi enjoyed her tea brewing so much that he almost considered rooming with her permanently.

_**Comfort**_

Zazie knew that Negi was strong both physically and mentally and he was more of a man than most men were but even so, he is still a child prone to having nightmares. And when she found Negi shivering due to one of his recruiting nightmares, she could not help herself but to lay down beside him and tried to comfort him with the best of her ability while singing the lullaby that he enjoyed so much.

_**Presence**_

Zazie watched Negi from a far for a long time and he observed that his presence alone could have different effects to different people. For example, his mere presence is enough to give her such comforting warmth.

On the other hand, Negi had finally began to enjoy being around Zazie to the extent that he could feel her presence when she was near.

_**Dance**_

She was in the process of thanking the high heavens for they had finally given her the opportunity to experience heaven and that heaven was in the form of Negi helping her practiced for her next routine.

Zazie didn't know that Negi was quite a natural dancer but she couldn't careless as he waltz her around the ballroom with such grace that it made her feel like the happiest woman alive.

_**Inviting**_

For the first time in his life, Negi was blaming someone for the dilemma that he was in. He was both blaming Chamo and Rakan for their perverted tendency that had somehow rubbed onto him, he was blaming Haruna for the multiple times she put him in awkward situation with his students, and more importantly, he was blaming Zazie for having such inviting lips.

"Damn it, I don't care anymore." Negi growled as he captured the lips of the slumbering Zazie.

_**Victory**_

Zazie didn't want to open her eyes and she didn't have to for the bliss that she was feeling right now was enough for her to know that Negi was kissing her.

'_I won,'_ Zazie thought with a smile as she let Negi ravish her lips with his.

_**Aggravation**_

Negi didn't know how to face her after that little stunt he pulled over her the other night, hell he couldn't even face her now in shame for what he did. So he took the one logical course of action, he avoided her for as long as he could.

That action of course aggravated Zazie to no end and caused her to go in a manhunt for Negi .

_**Girlfriend**_

Zazie harshly pinned Negi to the ground as tears fell from her eyes to Negi's face.

"You idiot, do you intend to let me be after that?" Zazie inquired with a hurt tone as she gently pounded on his chest.

"I can't have that kind of relationship with you, I'm your teacher." Negi mumbled to her as he averted his gaze to another direct. He didn't want to see her cry.

Zazie growled at that as she cupped his cheeks and force him to look at her. "I don't care," Zazie remarked as he captured his lips in a frantic kiss before burying her head on his chest. "I don't care if you're younger than me, I don't care if you're my teacher, the only thing I care about is the fact that I won and the fact that you like me too." Zazie stated in a sullen tone as she sobbed on Negi's chest.

Negi was taken back at that as he embraced her from their position. "I'm your teacher; I shouldn't be having such feelings for one of my students." Negi reasoned more to himself that to her.

"Are you going to keep lying to yourself? Are you going to keep making excuses for yourself?" Zazie asked in a sullen tone as she gazed at Negi's eyes with an expression that Negi hadn't seen. "I beg of you don't, you'll just end up hurting us both." Zazie stated desperately.

Negi took a moment to contemplate those words before leaning towards her; one of his hands was behind her head pulling her closer to him while the other one was wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't know whether this would be a mistake or not but, I don't care anymore." Was Negi's only reply as he lost himself to the feelings that he had for Zazie. And for once, he didn't care about the consequence.

She had now truly won.

_**Secret**_

Zazie and Negi were lying beside each other in a beautiful clearing, hands intertwined as they stargazed together.

"Hey Zazie-chan," Negi murmured as Zazie look at him for a moment.

"What is it Negi-sensei?" Even if they were dating, Zazie is still adamant at calling him sensei.

"I know that its stupid for me to asked but could we keep our relationship a secret for the time being." Negi asked in meek manner.

Zazie merely looked at him for a moment before chuckling a bit. "This will be our little secret because I am not that enthusiastic of sharing your attention to those girls." Was Zazie's only answered as she cuddled closer to him. "Plus, I can't imagine Mahora without you." Zazie added in a whisper and those words alone were enough for Negi to realize that the first years of their relationship would be a road filled with thorns and roses.

And it would be worth it for the two of them will walk through it together.

_**Changes**_

Chisame couldn't help but feel a bit off at how Negi acted around them in the past month. He looked at them in a different way, he acted around them in a more reserve manner, and he wasn't affected whatsoever when he was the victim of another awkward moment caused by Chamo or Haruna.

If she didn't know any better, she would say that he was in love.

"The brat in love, not possible," Chisame stated in a shrugged. How they miss those bite marks and hickey marks on his neck, was rather a mystery.

_**Sanctuary**_

Negi's schedule was always full, with his teaching duties, his training with several of his friends and masters, and his responsibility as a Mage teacher in Mahora, he could never find any time for himself. But there is a bright side to all of this; he knew that he has now a sanctuary where he could always rest and be welcome with open arms, a place where he could open his heart.

That and Zazie is surprisingly a very good cooked.

_**Moving**_

"YOU ARE WHAT?" Asuna asked in shocked as she gazed at Negi packing his things from their room.

"I'm moving out, Asuna-san." Negi answered with a small yet sly smile as he gathered his things from his roommate's room. "Thanks for taking care of me for the past year and a half." Negi said in gratitude as he bowed to his two, now former, roommates.

"Why the sudden move, sensei?" Konoka asked as she helped Negi move his things outside their room.

"I have my reasons," Negi answered with a goofy smile

He actually has three reasons, first reason is because Zazie doesn't like the thought of her boyfriend rooming with two girls, second reason is because Zazie and he wants to spend more time together, and lastly, Negi can't have a decent morning nor survive without Zazie's delicious brewed tea.

_**Date**_

It took Negi all his courage to ask her on a date. Now, it took Negi everything he has to breathe at the sight of his girlfriend wearing a beautiful white gown.

On the other hand, Zazie was kicking herself for not choosing the black gown for this event.

_**Curiosity **_

Curiosity kills the cat, a statement that Chamo prove to be true as he run like his life depended on it as Zazie chased him around, her scythe swinging wildly together with Negi, already using Magic Erebea.

In their defense, the perverted hermit shouldn't have interrupted them when they were in the middle of a make-out session.

_**Pactio**_

"Are you sure?" Negi asked in a soft tone as a battered and beaten Chamo drew a magic circle for a pactio contract.

"I'm sure," Zazie answered with a smile as she threw a glare towards Chamo. "Plus, either this or your familiar would be dead by now." Zazie exclaimed harshly as Chamo shivered in fear at that.

Negi chuckled before wrapping one of his arms around her waist. "This is probably the only pactio that I will enjoy." Negi commented with a small smile.

"Good," Zazie whispered as their lips touched and a powerful light erupted around them.

Chamo was surprised at how long they were kissing, it has been five minutes and they were still kissing, and even in his beaten state, couldn't help himself but give a perverted comment.

"You guys want to form a Permanent Pactio contract while you're at it." Chamo commented as a perverted grin crawled on his face.

_**Lodging**_

"If you tell anyone about our secret, I'll give you a death that you wouldn't even wish on your most hated enemy." Zazie threatened as she told Chamo the ground rules if his going to stay in her room. And the top of those ground rules was that he shouldn't interrupt them if they were in the middle of something.

After an hour of lecturing, Chamo was about to go to bed when Negi stopped him from his tracks.

"Add this to what Zazie-chan told you, if you sleep in her underwear drawer, I will show you why they called me the second coming of the thousand masters." Negi threatened seriously as he actually threw Chamo into a hermit cage.

_**Disbelief**_

Haruna is Mahora's love expert and she is also a major gossip. So she was shocked when she observed that Negi was showing signs of attraction towards someone. Normally, that would excite her to no end but when she discovered that the person that he was showing attraction to is the person that they least expected, she was stunned in disbelief.

And the only reason she hadn't gossip about this is because she was afraid of how the class would react about this new development, especially her two love struck friends.

_**Delicacy**_

With him now rooming with Zazie, his breakfast and dinner now consists of four courses, the appetizers, the main course, the desert, and the 'pleasure'. The first three parts of the course were absolutely brilliant, she is after all an excellent cook, but the last part of the course was the real delicacy.

"Negi-sensei, I'm glad that you have this side of you." Zazie commented as Negi pinned her to the dining table, his training with Ku Fie and Eva finally paying off, in more ways than one.

"Well, in my defense, I can only do this with you." Negi answered as he devours Zazie's lips in a heated kiss, starting their 'pleasure' course of the meal.

_**Annoyance**_

Zazie would openly admit that she is not the jealous type but she still finds it annoying when her classmates threw themselves at Negi's feet. If it weren't for the fact that she their relationship is suppose to be a secret or the fact that she was supposed to keep a low profile, she would have probably decapitated them all.

_**First**_

Their first night as a couple was, for lack of better, awkward. Zazie tried to contain her urged to molest and/or rape her boyfriend and Negi still didn't know how to act around her yet. The two spend half of their first night contemplating on what they're going to do and surprisingly or not surprisingly, Negi was the one to take action first.

Negi crawled on Zazie's bed and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know what I'm doing but if we don't do anything, then we'll end up raping each other." Negi mumbled softly causing Zazie to chuckle.

"Good point," Zazie answered as she turned around and cuddled on Negi's chest. In no time at all, the two of them drifted into sleep.

_**Interrogation**_

Chamo didn't know if the Gods themselves hated him or if his luck is that plain bad but this week was probably the worst week of his life, evident to the fact that he was currently locked in a cage while most of his Aniki's partners were interrogating him.

"Okay Chamo, we could do this the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice?" Asuna inquired as she cracked her knuckles and slowly approached Chamo and beside her were Chisame and Luna.

Chamo swore that he was going to die soon, either by the hands of his Aniki's partners or by the hands of his Aniki's girlfriend.

_**Feeling**_

Zazie didn't know why but her intuition were suddenly going berserk and that only happens when either shit is going to hit the fan or if things are going to end badly, and her intuitions were never wrong before. But as much as her intuitions were telling her to stop what she's doing right now, she couldn't stop even if she wanted to because she was currently on top of Negi, ravishing his lips.

But a part of her wish that she should have listened to her intuition when her door was suddenly kicked open and most of Negi's partners barged inside her room. Zazie would have found their multiple reactions to their position funny but there was prominent thought that was running through her mind, a thought that Negi had said.

"Do you guys know where Chamo is?" Negi asked in a deadpanned tone, not even noticing the jealous, the hurt, the shock, and the disbelief look on his partners' faces.

_**Alone**_

"What the hell Negi, why are you rooming with her?" Asuna asked in outrage as she pointed at Zazie, whom was currently enduring shit loads of glare from his other partners.

Negi didn't answer Asuna's question as he glanced at Zazie. The two stared at each other for a while before Negi nodded and stood up and walk towards Zazie. "HEY MISTER, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU." Asuna yelled but Negi didn't even bother with her and merely stop in front of Zazie.

"You sure," Negi asked in a serious tone. Zazie could only nod as she gave Negi a quick pecked on the lips and the surprising part about it was the fact that Negi kiss back.

"Leave us alone for a while sensei, let me handle this." Zazie exclaimed with a smile as Negi nodded, understanding their current predicament.

"Don't kill them," Negi mumbled as he glanced at his shell shock partners. "Guys, she's my girlfriend so please go easy on her." Negi exclaimed as he jumped on the window, leaving a very stunned group of people behind him.

_**Fight**_

"And that's the reason why we're dating." Zazie retold them how she and Negi came to be before she revealed to them a pactio card, her personal pactio card with Negi. "Any question or should we go to the cat fight already." Zazie exclaimed as she look at the expression of Negi's other partners, which varies from anger, jealousy, and shock.

"What did you do to sensei?" Nodoka asked in a low growled as Zazie stared at her with stoic eyes.

"I didn't do anything to him but I was able to do the one thing you guys couldn't, I was able to fall for him and I was capable of making him fall for me." Zazie stated with a low smirk before she narrowed her eyes onto them. "He gave me a heaven and if you guys think that I will let you people take that heaven away from me," Zazie growled as a pair of wings suddenly sprouts from her back, some tribal tattoos appeared on her arms, her eyes glowed bright crimson, and a gigantic demonic-wing silhouette appeared behind her.

"Then you have another thing coming." Zazie growled as her full demon form released a large amount of magical energy.

_**Lose**_

"Zazie-chan, was that necessary?" Negi inquired as he mended the bruises of his girlfriend.

"I won't lose you," Zazie mumbled as she leaned on Negi.

"And you won't," Negi assured her in a gentle tone.

_**Laughter**_

"So let me get this straight, the lot of you got your asses handed to you by the brat's girlfriend." Rakan commented as he laughed at the majority of Negi's partner, most of them being unconscious while Konoka, Setsuna, and Haruna tend to their fallen comrades. They were the only three who didn't fought Zazie.

"It's not a laughing manner, Rakan-dono." Kaede commented weakly. "She was a good fighter, de gozaru." Kaede stated knowingly.

"She's worst than her sister." Luna commented as she remembered her encounter with the elder Rainyday.

"So, is she a looker then," Rakan asked which was answered by several fist landing on his face.

_**Tension**_

Class 3A didn't know why but the tension around their class today was heavier than normal. A lot glares were directed at Zazie while Negi was trying his hardest to teach his eccentric class while trying to hold his nerves about this situation.

_**Why**_

Why, that was the question his partners asked him in regards to why he choose Zazie. And his answer was simple.

"I don't need a reason why,"

_**Acceptance**_

"Hey sensei, you think your partners would accept our relationship?" Zazie asked in a sincere tone.

Negi chuckled as he put an arm around her shoulder. "Sooner or later, they would have to accept." Negi exclaimed in a comforting tone. "I will not choose between you and them and if I did, I don't think they would like my answer." Negi assured her and that was enough for her to know that he won't break her heart.


End file.
